legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 July 2013
05:47 Hello, Goggles. 06:00 Woah, there are people on here. 06:01 That hasn't happened in a while. 06:02 Though apparently people are afk. 06:02 Hmmm. 06:03 Well. 06:03 Cya. 06:03 Heh. 07:50 Hi Mythrun. o/ 07:50 Hallo. 07:54 It's been quite some time since we last talked...not that we talked much when you were on Bricki anyway. 07:56 How are things on Brickipedia these days? 07:58 Brickipedia is same as always, just way more unstable, and more swearing. :3 08:03 Nah... 08:03 it's worse off. 08:03 A lot of the old admins have left/stopped editing. 08:03 So, not the same as always. 08:03 But definitely more unstable. 08:04 My AFK button wasn't working for a while there. 08:04 Maybe because you press it so much. 08:05 Oh yeah, and Sannse controls a lot of things now. 08:05 >_< 08:06 If you so much as mention Brickimedia now, she'll admonish you. 08:06 She basically blacklisted Brickimedia, threatening anyone who talks about it with a global blocks 08:06 If you make a blog about it, she'll block you. 08:06 yeah 08:07 King of Nynrah and ToaMeiko were globally blocked for practically no reason... 08:07 they're unblocked now, but it was still pretty outrageous. 08:08 Toa's was the worst. 08:08 Sannse even refuses to let us delete our own blogs and customs. 08:08 ^ 08:08 If we try, she'll block the one who did it and restore the things he/she deleted. 08:11 She also seems to be acting on a secret rulebook not available to the editors... 08:11 as she blocked Meiko on the basis of a rule that did not apparently exist. 08:11 And that's why she was forced to unblock him. 08:12 Well, she was forced to block him because of a community uproar. 08:13 Almost every user still active wrote a message on her talk page. 08:13 08:13 All around the same time, too. 08:13 I didn't, and I've been on there mostly every day since mid-June. :3 08:14 *Almost* every user. 08:24 So.. 08:24 :3 08:26 lol some of the messages I find from blocked users make me crack up. User talk:Mythrun#Urgent message 08:31 Likewise. A user who was blocked on Bricki posted this on my talk page on the Tron wiki (after a few other messages): 08:31 "Listen Bucko! By blocking my account you also blocked my dad's account so that means that he is going to contact wiki and say that you block us for NO REASON" 08:32 I thought that was particularly funny...original, too. His dad's account. 08:33 That's... 08:33 ...um 08:33 How CLUELESS do you have to be to believe that? 08:34 08:35 Ask the user who posted it. You may know him from LMBW...Marshal. 08:35 Marshal6000 has no purpose on Wikia other than to spam. (facepalm) 08:36 Everyone was slapping the admins after they decided to unblock him there. 08:36 And guess what he did after it? 08:36 Spam? 08:36 Spam blog here, spam blog there, spam blogs everywhere! 08:36 And he spammed chat too. 08:36 Hack PMs? 08:36 he did that on Bricki... 08:37 Changed the emotes, made a sockpuppet and enabled multiple PMs 08:39 Anyway... 08:40 LU looks like it was pretty cool. 08:40 And the concept art is very inspiring. 08:40 Not to mention the music, which is awesome. 08:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhP3_q0nBmg 08:48 Despite not having much action in it, that songis awesome. 08:48 *song is 2013 07 03